regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 022
Recap Day 35 (continued) Nightime in Seagate. Qualneer gets off his rowboat after escape the castle. On the shore he meets a strange, haggard, old, bearded, long haired man. He takes a swing at Qualneer, misses and falls. The stranger then mumbles to Qualneer that the sea has marked him for death. The stranger the dives into the bay and and swims straight out into the water at night. Day 36 Qualneer tries to go into the inner city to see Michelle, but the guards at the gate to the inner city don't let him in with his common clothes. Qualneer goes back to his room at the Sea Breeze Inn to change into his nice clothes. Early afternoon. Qualneer enters the inner city with ease now. He heads straight for "The Purple Peacock". Inside he looks for Michelle under the alias Mika. The proprietor says that Mika hasn't been in his service for several days, and left with Steven Seagate, the son of the Duke. Qualneer asks one of the working girls, Ashlen, about Michelle. Ashlen, other than general complaints about Michelle, says that after the son of the Duke visited "The Purple Peacock" a few times, she left with him into the castle. Qualneer heads to the Guilded Rat tavern in the Outer City to the Docks. He fences an item at a 50% rate with Marcus the Bartender. Members of the Goldsmiths Union usually get charged a 30% rate. He also arranges to come back tonight to get some fancy clothes discreetly made. Qualneer replaces his darts at a weapon smith, Hannibal. Hannibal will have the 11 darts ready in a few days. During the rest of the day, Qualneer walks around the inner city and observe who goes in and out of the castle gates. That evening Qualneer returns to the Guilded Rat and talks with Marcus the Bartender about getting a forger. Marcus says he can't give Qualneer access to those sort of resources. Qualneer decides to wait for Stirge. Marcus calls Stirge over before Qualneer can talk with him. Stirge, Marcus and 2 other men head into the back room. Qualneer is left in the tavern with a woman thief before the meeting in the back room is over and everyone comes out except Stirge. Marcus tells Qualneer to go in a door in the alleyway. Qualneer enters the door and knocks. Stirge lets him in. The room is a small 10 foot by 10 foot bare room. Stirge mentions that Chance is on his way from Ashenholdt after "putting out some fires" there. Qualneer asks for documents to pretend to be a from a minor elven house of nobility. Stirge asks Qualneer to complete a task in exchange for the forged documents; the death of a sea priest. Stirge needs 50 Dreadlocks to prove the priest is dead. Qualneer believes the man he saw last night was the priest in question, and is happy to do the task. Stirge also asks Qualneer to be more discrete in the future in the tavern, like not talking about his plans openly. Qualneer returns to the tavern proper and waits for the tailor to arrive. He talks with another thief about the Sea Priest. The Sea Priest leads a congregation to the north of Seagate, outside the walls. The Duke is please with the Sea Priest, so lets the worshipers come and go as they please. Qualneer implies to the thief that he is going to do something about the Sea Priest, and the thief is unsure what Qualneer is talking about. Qualneer realises the two thieves who went into the backroom weren't the ones to arrange this hit. Qualneer meets with the tailor in the plain back room behind the Guilded Rat in the ally. He arranges some noble robes be made in the elven style with many hidden pockets. The tailor says it will be made by tomorrow. Qualneer returns to the Sea Breeze to rest. Day 37 Qualneer heads north out of town to look for the Sea Priest. After a few hours of searching Qualneer gives up and heads back to town for food and gets a pie. After eating, Qualneer heads back out and keeps searching. He goes out to the rocky coast and spots a flat circular area at the very end of the wall. Where the rocks meet the shore. On the South-East side of the circle are some large standing stones. Qualneer, irritated about finding no clues, urinates in the centre of the circle platform. Qualneer returns to Seagate and first heads to the Guilded Rat to pickup the clothes the tailor made for him. Qualneer heads to the Sea Breeze and in his room tries on the clothes. The clothes fit and match what he wants. Qualneer changes back into his regular nice clothes and goes to the Inn Clerk and asks him to call a carriage. Qualneer returns to his room and changes into the nobility robe. Half an hour later a carriage arrives and it is driven by Bates again. He gets Bates to carry all the luggage from the room to the carriage. Qualneer then orders the carriage to take him to the nice Inn inside Seagate's inner city, the Rustling Jimmies, a 3 story establishment. Inside the new inn, Qualneer acts the part of a noble visiting the town, and get a room on the third floor with a view of the Castle. Qualneer pays Bates extra silver for the trip. Qualneer changes into his poor clothes and gets an escort to show him around the city as an outsider. He is shown around the outer city. After dismissing the escort at sunset, Qualneer heads to the circle of stones where the Sea Priest is know to pray at. He meets a couple who are there to pray. They say the Sea Priest will be there at Low Tide. Qualneer leaves the stones and heads back inside the city and wait inside the walls at the coast, watching the worshipers head north to the stones. Two Dozen People worship on the stones around the Sea Priest. The worship lasts half an hour. The group start to slowly head back into the city as a group. As they enter the city the worships go their separate ways. A fat rich man walks with the Sea Priest towards the inner-city gates. Qualneer calls over the Sea Priest before he enters the inner city. The fat man heads into though the gates and the Sea Priest stays to talk with Qualneer in a side street. It was the old man that Qualneer 2 nights ago. He says the sea has marked Qualneer for death, having shamed Lord Trillion's family. He also calls Qualneer by his real name. Qualneer is confused until the Sea Priest brings up Sigothe Twoskins and the pearls Qualneer stole. Qualneer points out people also want the Sea Priest dead, which he agrees is true. The Sea Priest says the only way for Qualneer to be safe is to stay away from the sea. He touches Qualneers face and put some black sticky substance on his face. Qualneer asks how he can appease Lord Trillion of the Sea, the Sea Priest says only returning the Pearls has a chance of appeasing Lord Trillion. Qualneer says the pearls are being worn by a woman who is inside the keep. Sea Priest says he will take Qualneer into the castle to speak with Michelle. The Sea Priest leads Qualneer though the keep and across the covered bridge and over to the Castle Island. Once at the castle, Qualneer says they are after Steven Seagate's courtesan, Mika. The Sea Priest leads Qualneer to see the Duke's son. He head upstairs to Steven Seagate 's room. Qualneer knocks on the door. Qualneer tries to see Michelle to reclaim the pears, but the Duke's Son has no love for the Sea Priest, nor will he allow another to speak with Michelle. Steven Seagate then slams the door in Qualneer's face. Then inside the room the Duke's Son shouts at "Mika" to play something happy. Qualneer asks the Sea Priest if he can join his congregation, the Sea Priest says they meet twice a day at low tide. The Sea Priest then takes Qualneer out of the castle. Qualneer, now out of the castle, heads first to the Weapon Smith to collect his Darts, then to the Guilded Rat. Stirge isn't there, so Qualneer leaves a message with Marcus the Bartender about seeing Stirge tomorrow, then leaves. Qualneer tries to wash off the black sticky substance that the Sea Priest put on his face but is unable to. Qualneer returns to the Rustling Jimmies, hiding his face. In his room Qualneer orders a wash basin with soap. Qualneer manages to get most of the tar off. Day 37 Before dawn Qualneer is woken up by a servant as requested, puts on his noble clothes and heads to the Sea Priest's standing stones. The Sea Priest gives a sermon about the power of the sea. After the sermon everyone leaves. Qualneer returns to the inn, gets changed into normal clothes, and returns to the Guilded Rat, and waits for Stirge. After Stirge arrives, Qualneer suggets using the Sea Priest to get access to the castle, THEN kill him when he is no longer useful. Stirge says the papers will be delivered after the Sea Priest is dead, not before. Qualneer asks why he wants the Sea Priest dead, and Stirge just leaves. Qualneer heads to the northern outer city to find a good ambush spot. Before low tide in the evening, Qualneer changes back into his noble attire and waits at the standing stones. The fat rich man arrives along with many others. Qualneer speaks with the rich man and he is a noble like Qualneer thought, and his wealth is from shipping. The sermon takes place and eventually ends. Qualneer makes sure to be the one who walks back into the city with the Sea Priest by talking with him. Qualneer is able to engineer the Sea Priest into walking to the ambush spot and murders him. As Qualneer searches the dead Sea Priest, a witness spots the scene and flees. Qualneer flees the other way and heads back to the Rustling Jimmies. He changes into his normal clothes. He then asks the servant, Ed, to wash his noble clothes that got some blood on them. Qualneer then realises in a panic he forgot to cut off the Sea Priests's Dreadlocks like he was asked. Qualneer rushes out of the inner city and returns to the scene of the crime. There is a crowd with an armed guard next to the dead Sea Priest. Qualneer bluffs the guard, saying that it is ritual of the Old Gods to take something of the dead man and throw it into the sea, and is allowed to cut off one of the Dreadlocks. Qualneer then sneaks back into the inner city by climbing around where the inner wall hits the cliffs. He then returns to Rustling Jimmies. Back at the inn, Qualneer manages to get a change of clothes, then heads back to the Guilded Rat. He gives Stirge the Dreadlock. Stirge says Qualneer can have the false papers of nobility tomorrow before noon. Experience Experience: 750 (+75 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 11745 exp total Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes